


You Saved Me When I Didn’t Even Realize I Was Lost

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Love Letters, Writing, fat reader, lunafreya nox fleuret is soft for fat girls, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Luna writes her lover a letter.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	You Saved Me When I Didn’t Even Realize I Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

_Have I ever known someone like you? Someone so selfless, so giving, so caring, so smart, so beautiful—inside and out? I don’t think I ever have before, or ever will again, not if I lived for a hundred more years. There will be no one after you—not even if I am made to marry a foreign prince. You will be in my heart, by my side, always. I cannot imagine my life without you._

_The gods crafted you with me in mind, I am so sure of it. You are easily the most stunning person in any room. You are ethereal, full of so much life and joy that looking at you blinds me. You are committed to doing right, to doing justice—how could I not love you? How could I not love the way you try to hold in your laughter when I tell a joke, and you cannot, and your_ _whole body_ _shakes in the loveliest of ways, joy unfettered, even as you snort while you laugh? How could I not love the way that you frown when you see innocence being lost, when harm is being done to the most vulnerable?_

_How could I not love you when you look at me with such affection? Those eyes, that face—I am undeserving. Surely you commune with the gods much more effectively than I, for is any mere mortal capable of such love? You are my light, my life—and I am madly, deeply, so in love with you. How can I not love when you do the smallest of tasks before I can even ask—simple household chores; little gifts that cost you money that you do not have but that you buy anyway, because you love me; defending me even when it costs you inner peace._

_My name never sounded so good, so sweet, so gentle, as it does when it falls in hushed whispers from your lips, under the cover of night, under the comforter of the bed we share—where no one can reach us, and where titles and class fall away, where we can be ourselves, when you make love to me like it’s devotion, where every brush of your fingertips on my skin sets my soul on fire, every press of your lips to my most secret of places threatens to unravel me for good, flayed out as a cadaver on a mortician’s table—so open, so vulnerable, so willing, as you take me apart inch by inch, and slot me back together again._

_To know you, to experience you, is to love you._

_Love, Lunafreya_

Luna sighs, soul light and eyes watery with emotion, and folds the plain piece of notebook paper in half, taping it to the bathroom mirror for _________ to find when she wakes up. The princess is having to skip their first class of the day for some royal business; she shrugs her tan peacoat over her white dress and grabs her backpack, so she can walk directly to class when the car drops her back on campus. She grabs her keys and her sunglasses from the tray on the skinny black foyer table—a thrift shop find that they’d refurbished together. Luna smiles at the memory, wiping her eyes in a feeble attempt at composure. Checking her phone, she sees the text from General Highwind that was sent five minutes prior, alerting her that the car is outside of their apartment complex. 

Stepping out into the crisp early-spring air, Luna takes a deep breath and counts the minutes until she can return to being a normal college student with her girlfriend. 


End file.
